


No Mo Drama

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's worried and Michael's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mo Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based on what's been going on lately if y'all know what I mean. I've been on tumblr and I'm glad to know I'm not alone in my own feelings lol. I don't consider myself as any of the guy's girl, but I do care a whole lot about them. I know how much this has been said but I'm saying it too- Luke is grown. And that's all there is to it. I ship all the guys together because there's not a pair I don't like, but Cake is the pair I like above everything else, and sadly my Cake heart is shattered. So! Malum, here I am. Accept me bitch. You have no choice. Idk what I'm doing but still. 
> 
> On a more serious note, although this has been said too, quit sending hateful things to Luke about Arzeleya (I think I'm missing a vowel maybe?). If the man is happy with the girl, then be happy for HIM. Even if she isn't a 6 foot tall puppy enthusiast New Zealand bassist, (*cries*) he's, at moment, content. OKAY? LETS NOT BECOME SAVAGES FROM JEALOUSY AND REMAIN ANGELS EVEN IF WE DON'T LIKE HER. IT'S GONNA BE OKAY. I MGIGHT BE CRYING BUT IT'S GONNA BE OKAY.

"All this drama." Calum mumbled as he stared down at his phone. The hotel bed he was laying in shifted and Michael's warm body was suddenly pressing against him. The younger boy continued reading the tweets while Michael nuzzled his face into his neck.

"My name's Bennett and I ain't innit. You smell good." Michael sighed out and dropped his arm across Calum's body. One of his naked legs went next, slipping out from under the fluffy towel, and soon Calum was wrapped up tight in all Michael. He let out a giggle and snuggled back against his older band mate.

"And you're still wet." the Kiwi mumbled fondly. It was true, Michael had taken a shower and just wrapped himself up in a towel messily before joining Calum on the bed. Michael just held on tighter to him with a soft sigh. "Daaaamn what the fuck?" Calum sat up with a violent snap, breaking free of Michael's arms after reading a particular tweet. "Mikey, this person is so rude! We have to go find Luke-"

Calum moved to get off the bed but Michael was quick to grab him back down. "Mi-"

Michael went on koala mode again and wrapped his body around Calum's. "Three things Cal: Luke dumped us both- he's a big boy- and I want to cuddle."

"But-"

"We'll tweet something to the rude asshole later. For now though cuddle." Michael breathed out, spreading his palm out against Calum's Bite Me shirt. He nuzzled his nose against Calum's soft tan skin and let out a coy smile as his fingers dipped underneath the black shirt. Calum's skin pulled at Michael's feather touch and he tipped his head down trying to see the older boy, but all he could see was the messy purple and blue hair that topped Michael's head.

Slowly he relaxed back down into the sheets and allowed Michael to hold him. "Okay but it was a really rude tweet and you know how sensitive he is."

Michael somehow made his way on top of Calum, spreading himself out and covering the younger boy up. "Yeah yeah, but right now we're cuddling."

"More like suffocating."

"Calling me fat Hood?"

Calum let out a breathy laugh and launched upwards, wrapping his arms and legs around Michael. He burrowed his face into a sweet soap scented neck and gave the skin a lick.

"Never in a million years Clifford."


End file.
